Field
One or more example embodiments relate to systems and/or methods for authenticating a user using a contact list.
Description of Related Art
Various related arts relate to technology for authenticating a user. For example, a user may be authenticated based on an identifier and a password of the user directly input from the user, or using an additional authentication device, such as a one time password (OTP) and the like.